dramafandomcom-20200222-history
V.I.P
V.I.P is a 2019 Korean drama about a woman whose seemingly perfect life is turned around when an anonymous messenger tells her her husband is having an affair. Synopsis Jung Sun is the deputy head of the VIP team in Seongwun Department Store. She seems to be having a happy life as she's recognized for her competency at work and is always in good terms with her husband Sung Jun, the head of the VIP team. But on the other hand, no one knows how hard she struggles to be loved by others due to the trauma she got from having been abandoned by both her birthmother and her stepmother. She firmly believes that Sung Jun would never let her down at least. One day, she gets an anonymous message. "Your husband is having an affair with someone in your team." After receiving this message, she gets to know the secrets of Sung Jun and the women.https://www.viki.com/tv/36729c-vip Cast Main Characters= *Jang Na Ra as Na Jung Sun *Lee Sang Yoon as Park Sung Joon *Lee Chung Ah as Lee Hyun Ah *Kwak Sun Young as Song Mi Na *Pyo Ye Jin as Ohn Yoo Ri *Shin Jae Ha as Ma Sang Woo |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Jae Won as Lee Byung Hun, the Deputy of the IT team *Jung Joon Won as Cha Jin Ho, the representative of the Public Relations Team *Park Sung Geun as Ha Jae Woong, a vice president *Jeon Hye Jin as Lee Myung Eun, Jae Woong's wife *Jang Hyuk Jin as Bae Do Il, a marketing director *Lee Jin Hee as Kang Ji Young, the head of VIP concierge at headquarters *Jo Seung Yeon as Ha Young Woong, an executive director and the director of Strategic Team *Park Ji Young as Ha Tae Young *Jung Shi Yool as Young Joon, Mi Na's son *Jang Hyun Sung as Jang Jin Chul, a bike shop owner *Jung Ae Ri as Han Sook Young, Sung Joon's mother *Kim Mi Kyung as Gye Mi Ok, Jung Sun's mother *Choi Hong Il as Na Young Chul, Jung Sun's father *Kim Seo Ra as Han Sook Ja, Hyun Ah's mother *Oh Se Young as Han So Mi *Chae Song Ah as a lawyer |-| Guest Roles= *Han Hee Jung as Madam *Oh Ah Rin as Ha Rim, a neighborhood girl (Ep.1, 21-22) *Park Hyun Sook as Hwang In Ok (Ep.1) *Bae Hae Seon as Gil Ja, a Nouveau Riche (Ep.2, 27) *Kim Yoo Bin as Cha Se Rin (Ep.5-6, 8) *Lee Ki Chan as Daniel Kim, the president of TIFÓNE (Ep.11-13) *Kim Soy as Ria, Daniel Kim's secretary (Ep.11-13) *Shim Hee Sub as Michael, a chef (Ep.14) *Yoo Sun as Chairwoman Lee Sun Young, the president of Han Jung Group (Ep.15-16) *Woo Jeong Won as Song Yi Young, a couple maker (Ep.28) *Yong Jin as the private detective agency man *Park Yong (Ep.15) *Jung Myung Joon (Ep.15) *Song Yo Sep Soundtrack Main Article: V.I.P OST Episodes Trivia Gallery VIP.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:SBS Category:Mystery Category:Business Category:Romance Category:V.I.P